Kamisama Kisshin
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: When Tomoe meets two kids at the shrine, he didn't expect to meet them ever again- until he found himself at their strange school, being mistaken for a kishin! And at the same time, he's found where Mikage might have been hiding for those twenty years- although it seems Mikage doesn't know him at all! (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR KAMISAMA KISS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!)
1. Chapter 1

Kotetsu sighed. Onikiri was in the yard sweeping up stray leaves while he was stuck preparing the shrine for the festival. He didn't even know if there were going to be any visitors, although they did come. _But rarely_, Kotetsu thought, hanging up a thin red streamer by the entrance gates. It was going to be the same as last year- the last few years, really, when it was just him, Onikiri….. _and where is Tomoe?_ he thought, suddenly realizing that the wild spirit had not shown his face so far that morning. Finishing with the red streamer, the bald-headed demon ventured into the backyard, the other placing a rake gently down in the grass.

"Onikiri, have you seen Tomoe-dono?" said the small man with a bow. Onikiri bowed in reply, shaking his head, "Unfortunately no, Kotetsu. Perhaps he is in his room?" Kotetsu shrugged. He hadn't bothered checking inside the shrine, so it was worth a shot.

"While I go look, can you prepare the food if you're finished with the yard?" Kotetsu asked, sounding tired. Onikiri nodded, walking with him into the shrine, shadow stretching behind them as the sun shone through the dense trees surrounding the shrine.

"Life was so much easier when Mikage was here, no?" Onikiri said, Kotetsu nodding in agreement. The two of them had never worked this hard in their life- not that they ever worked, period. Tomoe was always stuck doing the Land God's work for him when he disappeared.

"Yeah, since Mikage is no longer here," Tomoe's voice sounded as he came up the stairs, pushing the trap door above his head to make room. The fox ears that sat atop a mess of white hair twitched slightly, pale green-yellow kimono rustling as he slammed the trap door shut fully. Tightening the tangerine colored sash around his waist, he sighed, "are we all ready for the festival later?" The two minions nodded ecstatically.

"It will be wonderful, Tomoe-dono!" Onikiri said exuberantly, clapping excitedly. Kotestu nodded.

"Yes!" he echoed, "the performance will be fantastic!" Tomoe rolled his gray eyes, pupils thin slits in the center, giving them a slanted, menacing look that had the two suddenly rushing off, cowering as they muttered, "Tomoe-dono sure is scary!"

"Useless idiots…" Tomoe mumbled, shaking his head with distaste. Ever since Mikage left, the shrine had become somewhat depressing. Ambling over to the front, he exited the temple, shuffling down the walkway to the froth gate. The red streamers Kotetsu had hung up earlier, lazily flapping in the wind. _Damn it, Kotetsu… _he thought angrily, nails scratching the gate itself, _why do you and Onikiri have to be so annoying?! _

But it wasn't that they were annoying- which they were. It was that Mikage decided to up and leave him, along with a pile of prayers that had to be answered. Voices that drifted in and out of his ears all day, some mindless nonsense, others thing she knew he was unable to fulfill. For that was the Land God's job. To bring life to those who needed it most. Grumbling, he began ripping away at the other decorations, careful not to damage the gate itself when suddenly...

"Excuse me?"

Tomoe jumped, his tail swishing quickly, the back end of his kimono lifting just slightly. Turning to the voice, he came face to face with a teenage girl, wearing a black trench coat over a yellow sweater and plaid skirt. On her feet were a pair of clunky white and black boots.

"We're closed today," Tomoe said suddenly, turning to go, when he heard her gasp in alarm. He felt his face go red- _She probably saw the tail_, he thought, his long nails digging into the skin of his palms, drawing blood.

"But I heard there was a festival today!" she pouted, much to the fox demon's relief. He flipped his white hair over his shoulder- he really had to cut it, having let it grow ever since Mikage abandoned him.

"Well, I just decided that there wasn't, so run along!" Tomoe squinted his eyes at her. Her twin pigtails swayed as she shook her head, green eyes filled with stubbornness.

"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed, "you can't just do that! My friends and I traveled all this way!" Tomoe smirked, gray eyes leering at her.

"Well, too bad," he said mockingly as he reached into his kimono. Withdrawing a purple paper fan decorated with pink cherry blossoms, he flicked it open, flapping it in front of his face idly, "now if you would be so kind as to leave, i would appreciate it." Spinning on his heel, tomoe began stalking back tot eh shrine, ears twitching as another voice was heard.

"Oi! Maka!" shouted a boy, "are we allowed in yet?" The girl- Maka- turned to shout back, "No! The owner is being difficult!" The boy joined Maka at the gate, red eyes searing into Tomoe's back.

"Hey! You!" he shouted, much to Tomoe's chagrin, "we were told there was a festival!"

"Why can't you leave me be?!" Tomoe snarled, whirling around to face them, "Onikir nd Kotetsu are troublesome enough, no?!" As if to confirm his, there was a sudden crash from inside.

"Kotetsu! You burned the sasamoshi!" came Onikiri's wail, echoing in the trees.

"It wasn't my fault!" came Kotetsu's reply, "you left it on the pot for too long!" Tomoe felt his face burn as the boy- whom Tomoe noted had white hair- snickered, showing off pointed teeth.

"So is your little powwow done?' he asked, holding a hand to his stomach, "because our friends and us, we came to enjoy a festival!"

"You insolent brat!" Tomoe sneered.

"What did you say to me, bitch?!" the boy yelled back. Maka pushed his shoulder, a nervous smile on her face. Tomoe's ears twitched with annoyance.

"Soul!" she scolded him with a nervous laugh, "don't be rude!"

"Yeah, Soul," Tomoe spit haughtily, "don't be rude!"

"And you!" Maka turned on him, "there better be a festival in a few minutes because I am hungry and I planned on going to a festival!" Tomoe rolled his eyes. _Children these days_, he thought as he waved his fan lazily, _they can be so demanding… _ Cracking his knuckles, Tomoe rolled his fingers, a gust of hot air being blown in the visitor's faces.

"I guess I have no choice," Tomoe sighed, raising his hand, palm facing the sky. He watched happily as the look of courage on their faces turned to those of fear as a blue flame crackled in his hand, growing bigger until it was at least the size of a basketball, rolling and fuming for food, something to destroy.

"What is that….?!" Soul exclaimed, pushing Maka in front of him, much to her protests.

"Now…." Tomoe said, a smile spreading slowly across his face, revealing a row of sharp teeth, "which of you wants to be the appetizer?"


	2. Chapter 2

Maka and Soul were panting by the time they had gotten out of view of the temple, shoes smoking as they ran like The Flash, whizzing past couples and kids, not stopping until they were safe within the town.

"What…" Soul panted, "was he?!" Maka wiped sweat from her brow, fixing her pigtails, which had come loose.

"It had to be a kishin," she said with a gulp. _But why would a kishin be here of all places?_ she thought, standing to her full height. Her back cracked as she did so, groaning as Soul did the same. A light breeze whistled by, ruffling his white hair, tugging at the hem of her black trench coat.

"A kishin?" Soul asked, "really?"

"Think about it," Maka said, "if he wasn't a kishin, he would have to be a weapon, but there was no sign of a keister in sight of that place."

"Yeah, but he just could have not found a keister yet is all," Soul said, scanning the crowds of people walking by, "we should probably get going. We might miss the bus." Sighing, mama followed Soul as he strode down the sidewalk, letting his red eyes flit around somewhat nervously.

"But what weapon would have powers like that?" Maka went on as they turned a corner.

"A designer type?" Soul guessed with a laugh. Maka rolled her eyes. There was no such thing as 'designer weapons' as far as she knew. And she was pretty sure Soul knew that too. He was probably just playing with her, was all.

"That isn't possible, you know that," Maka said quickly. The two watched as teenagers wearing matching uniforms crossed the street or ducked into stores. A few sat on a bench, feeding ducks by a pond.

"Why do you think they all wear the same thing?" Soul said suddenly.

Maka shrugged, "school uniform?"

"i guess we're lucky then, huh?" he joked, nudging her playfully.

"Why does it matter?" Maka asked as they crossed the street. Soul shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets, answering, "I dunno. Just a thought I guess." Maka smiled. He always was like that, changing the subject when things got a bit awkward.

"Yeah," she said, "I mean, imagine Black Star having to wear the same thing for school everyday?" She laughed at the image, the spiky haired kid having a tantrum about how uncool it probably would have looked.

"Do you think it goes to our school?" Soul asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Maka said, a bit shocked by the mere suggestion. Sure, the thing they had seen looked to be a teenager, but was it really a weapon? _Soul might be right_, she thought nervously, _although it might be a meister… _

"We should go back to DWMA," se said demandingly, "we'll tell Lord Death about it first."


End file.
